lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Morte accertata
' | titolo_originale= | numero_stagione=4 | numero_episodio=2 | data_ABC=7 febbraio 2008 | flashback= Daniel Faraday Miles Straume Charlotte Lewis Frank Lapidus Naomi Dorrit | giorni=94 | sceneggiatore=Drew Goddard Brian K. Vaughan | regista=Stephen Williams | guest=Ken Leung - Miles Jeremy Davies - Daniel Faraday Rebecca Mader - Charlotte Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Mira Furlan - Danielle Rousseau Tania Raymonde - Alex Blake Bashoff - Karl Marsha Thomason - Naomi Lance Reddick - Matthew Abbadon Jill Kuramoto - presentatrice Necar Zadegan - traduttore Azure McCall - Mrs. Gardner Kanayo Chiemelu - Uomo africano/tunisino }} è il secondo episodio della quarta stagione di Lost, ed è stato trasmesso il 7 febbraio 2008 negli Stati Uniti e in Canada. I sopravvissuti iniziano ad interrogarsi sulle intenzioni dei loro presunti soccorritori, quando arrivano quattro sconosciuti sull’isola. Trama Introduzione Personaggi/Flashback right|thumb|il relitto del volo Oceanic 815 visto dai due ROVLa puntata si apre con un'immagine vista da un sottomarino telecomandato che scandaglia il mare a 5000 metri di profondità. Dalla stessa telecamera se ne intravede un altro che, come questo, ha lo scopo di osservare il suolo subacqueo alla ricerca di navi mercantili affondate; la ricerca viene però interrotta da una clamorosa scoperta: viene ritrovato un aereo, che viene identificto da chi sta osservando come il volo 815. Daniel left|thumb|il notiziario che parla del ritrovamento dell'815L'episodio si sposta sulle notizie di un telegiornale, che annuncia appunto il ritrovamento dello scomparso volo da parte dei sottomarini motorizzati (R.O.V) della nave cargo Christiane I, una nave di soccorso, che da più di due mesi stava scandagliando la Fossa della Sonda quando ha ritrovato con immenso stupore il relitto dell'aereo. A seguire la notizia c'è Daniel Faraday, che non appena sente di questo evento trattiene a stento le lacrime, e quando la donna che stava con lui in casa gli chiede come mai fosse così agitato, lui risponde che non lo sapeva. Il flashback si sposta nuovamente e arriva al momento in cui Daniel viene buttato giù dall'elicottero in avaria da Miles Straume, sotto gli occhi anche di Charlotte Dewis, che come gli altri due suoi colleghi,si doveva paracadutare sull'isola. Non appena Dan atterra, viene ritrovato da Jack e Kate. Miles right|thumb|Miles che parla al fantasma del nipote di Mrs.GardnerIl flashback si riepre in California, ad Iglewood, riguardando il secondo dei paracadutisti,lo stesso che ha buttato Dan giù dall'elicottero: Miles Straume. Questi arriva in macchina davanti ad una casa, sentendo alla radio che tutti i 324 passegeri dell'appena ritrovato volo 815, sono stati riconosciuti morti. A differenza di Dan, Miles mostra solo un accenno di basitezza nell'ascolto della notizia, ma poi senza esitare si dirige alla casa dove gli apre la signora Gardner, che lo fa entrare non appena egli si presenta; all'interno della casa Miles prestabilisce già la sua tariffa di 200 dollari, aumentata dai cento prestabiliti dopo che aveva scoperto che il nipote era stato assassinato. Ricevuti i soldi e montato un aggieggio, Miles si dirige al piano superiore ordinandole di non salire per nessuna ragione; messo in funzione l'aggeggio, si siede sul letto della stanza e inizia a parlare dicendo che "non aiuta sua nonna standosene qui" e che "vorrebbe andare giù e dirle che se ne è andato, ma lo potrà fare solo quando lui gli avrà detto dov'è", a queste parole si sente un rumore e Miles si avvicina alla libreria dalla quale proveniva e trova dietro ad una grata un bel po' di soldi (che prende senza scrupoli) e della droga che invece lascia al suo posto. Fatto ciò torna giù dall'anziana signora e dicendole che "se ne è andato" la rimborsa con una banconota dicendole che è stato più facile del previsto. Charlotte left|thumb|il collare della stazione Hydra trovato da CharlotteIl flashback si riapre ancora una volta sotto le vesti di Charlotte Dewis, che in Tunisia a Madenine, leggendo la notizia del ritrovamento del volo non riesce a crederci, tanto che scherza con un'amica (la traduttrice) dicendo di volerlo leggere in tutte le lingue del mondo; dopo aver dato dei soldi ad un tizio per far riaprire un sito archeologico, giunge ad uno scheletro simile ad un dinosauro, ma che lei corregge essere un Ursus Maritimus, un orso polare, e alla reazione incredula della collega, Charlotte comincia a scavare facendo rinvenire poco dopo un collare probabilmente appartenente al deceduto animale, la cui particolarità è che ha su di sè impresso il simbolo della stazione della Dharma L'idra. Charlotte sembra entusiasta della scoperta appena effettuata. , al telefono con la linea d'emergenza]] Frank Il flashback dedicato all'ultima delle persone presenti sull'elicottero é dedicato a Frank Lapidus, il pilota. Frank si trova in un negozio di cui probabilmente è il proprietario e, vedendo le immagini trasmese in TV dell'interno del volo 815 ritrovato in fondo al mare, riconosce il pilota dell'aereo. Chiama quindi il numero verde istituito per i familiari delle vittime dell'Oceanic, dicendo che quello trovato non è il pilota, perchè lui lo conosceva, e che non avrebbe mai tolto la fede nuziale dalla mano sinistra, cosa che non presenta nel video in TV. Frank conclude la chiamata quindi dicendo che doveva essere lui a pilotare il volo 815 originariamente. Naomi left|thumb|Naomi e Abaddon parlano della missioneIl flashback è ambientato in una grande sala bianca, dove si trovano Naomi e Matthew Abaddon intenti a discutere sulla missione affidata a Naomi, che sembra essere una specialista in operazioni del genere. Sul tavolo ci sono le foto dei 4 che verranno affidati a Naomi: Daniel, Miles, Charlotte e Frank. Naomi ipotizza una eventuale presenza dei sopravvissuti del volo 815, dicendo che probabilmente quelle non erano le persone adatte, ma appena lo fa, Abaddon si infuria, urlando che non era possibile che ci fossero sopravvissuti del volo. Sull'isola right|thumb|Daniel durante la caduta dell'elicotteroDaniel Faraday e altre tre persone sono su un elicottero in mezzo ad una tempesta. Miles Straume lo spinge fuori dall'elicottero. quando Faraday atterra, è ancora spaventato e disorientato. Sente delle persone avvicinarsi, quindi prepara velocemente una pistola che nasconde dietro la sua schiena appena prima che arrivino Jack e Kate. dopo essersi presentati, Daniel chiede il telefono e chiama George, che chiede cosa fosse successo, in quanto avevano perso il contatto con l'elicottero. Daniel afferma di non saperlo, durante la tempesta, tutto era andato in corto circuito e lui si era buttato. Dice poi che ha incontrato alcuni dei sopravvissuti, che sono lì con lui. George quindi chiede se è in vivavoce. Daniel si scusa e si allontata. Kate dice a Jack di non preoccuparsi. Jack le risponde "sei sicura?" facendo cenno con la testa alla pistola che, essendosi Daniel girato, è ora visibile. Daniel quindi ritorna indietro e dice che la nave ha perso i contatti con tutti quelli del suo gruppo, e che non sa dove siano gli altri. Tuttavia, i suoi compagni hanno tutti dei dispositivi GPS che gli permetteranno, utilizzando il telefono di Naomi di trovarli. Alla spiaggia, Sayid osserva l'oceano. Juliet si avvicina, e Sayid le chiede perchè Ben avrebbe detto che le persone che stavano arrivando li avrebbero uccisi. Juliet risponde che l'ha fatto perchè è un bugiardo, o perchè li avrebbero veramente uccisi. Quindi chiede quante pistole rimangano. left|thumb|Miles che minaccia di sparare a Jack Presto il telefono di Naomi individua la posizione di Miles. Daniel, Jack e Kate cominciano a muoversi in quella direzione. sulla strada, trovano una scatola di metallo. Kate chiede se venga dall'elicottero. Daniel dice che è stata lanciata dal loro elicottero per ridurre il peso. Jack la apre e vi trova una maschera antigas con un simbolo di quarantena e chiede per che cosa sia. Daniel quindi si guarda nervosamente attorno e dice che non era lui l'addetto ai bagagli. Jack gli chiede perchè ha una pistola e lui rivela che salvare i sopravvissuti del volo 815 non è il loro obiettivo primario. Riescono infine a trovare Miles, apparentemente svenuto su una formazione rocciosa. Jack si avvicina e gli toglie il casco per esaminarne le condizioni, ma quando si avvicina, Miles gli punta una pistola. Quindi chiede a Kate dove sia Naomi, la donna che lei ha ucciso. Infatti Naomi non aveva sorelle, ma aveva utilizzato un messaggio d'aiuto in codice. Kate informa Miles che Naomi era stata uccisa da Locke un membro rinnegato del loro gruppo. Miles insiste per essere portato al corpo di Naomi, dicendo che lui saprà se stanno dicendo la verità. Quando Miles viene portato da Naomi, canta a bassa voce sul suo corpo. Poi informa Faraday che Jack e Kate stanno dicendo la verità. In quel momento, ricevono un segnale dal GPS di Charlotte. Miles ordina di seguirlo,ma Jack dice a lui e a Daniel di mettere via le loro pistole. Quando Miles si rifiuta, Jack dice che i suoi compagni stanno aspettando nella giungla con fucili puntati alle loro teste. Miles ne dubita, e per tutta risposta vengono sparati due colpi da Sayid e Juliet, che escono allo scoperto puntando le loro armi a Daniel e Miles. Jack prende le loro pistole e comincia a dirigersi verso il segnale di Charlotte.right|thumb|Miles mentre sta cantilenando sul corpo di Naomi il Team Locke continua il suo viaggio nella foresta. Sawyer comprende che non stanno andando dalla parte giusta verso la base. Locke gli dice che devono prima fare una deviazione ad una capanna. Allora Hurley dice che è in una direzione diversa. Locke e Ben lo guardano entrambi sorpresi, al che Hurley dice imbarazzato che si riferiva alla cabina dell'aereo (in inglese, sia capanna che cabina si dice cabin). Sawyer chiede poi chi ha detto a Locke che le persone della nave mercantile sono cattive. A questo Locke risponde dicendo che era stato Walt, ma che sembrava più alto. Sawyer quindi chiede che cosa intendeva per "più alto". Locke non risponde e aggiunge che Walt gli ha detto che aveva del lavoro da fare e che doveva fermare Naomi prima che portasse sull'isola il resto dei suoi compagni. Sawyer gli chiede perchè non ha chiesto nulla a Walt. Locke risponde che è stato perchè gli ha salvato la vita. Su questo, Sawyer è scettico, così Locke alza la sua maglia e mostra un foro d'entrata di una pallottola e dice che è fortunato a non avere un rene là dove la pallottola lo ha trappassato, altrimenti sarebbe morto. left|thumb|Charlotte appesa sopra un torrenteNel frattempo, Charlotte si risveglia appesa a testa in giù su un fiume per via del suo paracadute che si è impigliato in un ramo. si libera dalle corde del paracadute e cade in acqua. Si guarda intorno e sembra entusiasta di essere sull'isola. Uscendo dall'acqua vede però Locke ed il suo gruppo che la osservano. Quando esce dal fiume, cerca di spiegare la situazione, causando varie reazioni, dall'ansia all'ostilità. Mostra quindi il suo ricevitore GPS che permetterà al suo gruppo di trovarla. Durante la loro ricerca di Charlotte, Sayid cerca di scoprire da Miles perchè loro quattro sono lì. Quindi prende il suo telefono e cerca di chiamare la nave, ma questo individua il segnale di Charlotte che si muove velocemente verso di loro. Il gruppo corre verso il segnale, ma quando lo raggiungono, vedono che il ricevitore è stato legato al collo di Vincent. Jack quindi comprende che Locke ha trovato Charlotte prima di loro. right|thumb|Vincent con il ricevitore GPS di Charlotte Frank Lapidus si trascina fuori da dei cespugli. scala una collina e vede una mucca che lo guarda. cerca di alzarsi, ma le sue gambe cedono, e tirando fuori il suo telefono satellitare, scopre che è rotto. prende quindi una pistola con razzo di segnalazione dalla sua tasca e ne spara uno.right|thumb|Frank carica la pistola lanciarazzi Charlotte vede il segnale e dice di voler andare da quella parte. Locke dice che non glie lo permetteranno, ma lei insiste. prima che qualcuno possa fare qualcosa, Ben prende la pistola di Karl e spara a Charlotte più di una volta al petto. Sawyer lo attacca e lo prende a pugni. Quando Locke controlla Charlotte, vede che è ancora viva, in quanto portava un giubbotto antiproiettili. Anche Jack e gli altri hanno visto il segnale di Frank e ora sono con lui. Daniel e Miles cercano di ottenere la sua attenzione, ma lui sembra inebetito. Gli chiedono dove è caduto l'elicottero, ma lui risponde che non è caduto: essendo lui un eccellente pilota, è atterrato poco distante da dove si trovano ora. Sayid quindi ispeziona l'elicottero, trovando solo danni minimi con i quali l'elicottero può benissimo volare. Jack chiede a Miles qual'è il loro vero scopo su quest'isola, e Miles accetta di rispondere a condizione che Jack gli dia il telefono. Jack accetta e Miles chiama Minkowski, ma viene informato da una donna che questo non può rispondere. quando Daniel e Kate cercano di caricare il corpo di Naomi sull'elicottero, Miles li ferma, dicendo che quella non è Naomi, è solo carne. Frank promette quindi a Dan di trasportarla con il prossimo viaggio, perchè l'elicottero ha poco carburante e non può permettersi di trasportare zavorra. Nel frattempo, Juliet sta curando la ferita di Frank alla testa. Lui le chiede il suo nome e quando lei glie lo dice, capisce che lei non era sull'aereo, in quanto ha studiato la lista passeggeri. Quindi informa Miles di questa novità dicendo che lei non era sull'aereo, che era una "nativa". Miles quindi diventa aggressivo e le chiede dove è "lui". Quando Jack si mette tra di loro, Miles tira fuori una fotografia di Ben, dicendo che sono venuti su quell'isola per trovare lui.left|thumb|Ben nella foto di Miles right|thumb|Charlotte è scioccata da quello che Ben conosceIntanto, Locke prende la pistola di Sawyer, volendo uccidere Ben nonostante le proteste di Alex e Claire. Ben lo scongiura di risparmiarlo, dicendo di avere informazioni che gli servono. Locke gli chiede cosa sia il mostro, ma Ben dice di non saperlo. Quindi comincia a proclamare informazioni su Charlotte (il suo nome e cognome, informazioni sulla sua famiglia e istruzione, che lei non nega). Dice anche i nomi degli altri membri del suo gruppo e dice che sono stati mandati sull'isola per cercare lui. Quando gli viene chiesto come fa a saperlo, dice di avere un suo uomo sulla nave mercantile. Curiosità Generali *Il numero della Oceanic Airlines per il Volo 815, 1-888-548-0034 che vede Frank in televisione, se si prova veramente a chiamarlo si ascolta un messaggio registrato, e non un operatore telefonico, come si vede nell'episodio. *The helicopter's marking, N842M, if interpreted as the registration number, would make it registered in the USA. **N842M is a Bell UH-1 Iroquois, a.k.a Huey. **N842M is owned by Garlick Helicopter Corporation in Hamilton, Montana. This helicopter is most likely on lease to the production company. (FAA Registration Information) *Il Flashback di Daniel Faraday è ambientato ad Essex, MA. Ben rivela agli altri che Charlotte Lewis è nata in Essex, in Inghilterra. *In questo episodio ci troviamo al giorno 94, più esattamente il 24 Dicembre del 2004, quindi la vigilia di natale. Note di Produzione *Desmond, Jin, Michael and Sun do not appear. *These are the earliest off-island flashbacks that have taken place after the crash. *This episode features the first flashback from a dead character's perspective. * Actors from Tunisia did a looping/voice over session for this episode. DarkUFO Errori sul Set *In the photograph of Ben, the computer monitor in the background is not plugged in. Temi Ricorrenti * Daniel calls Jack and Kate "Good People". * The room Miles "works" in has a poster with the number 15 and two ticket stubs pinned on the wall can be seen with the number 15 as well. * It is revealed that the people from the freighter are not on a search and rescue mission as Naomi had originally stated. * There were 324 (108 * 3) passengers on flight 815 Riferimenti Culturali * Staples Lewis: Charlotte Staples Lewis, is a reference to Clive Staples Lewis (commonly referred to as C.S. Lewis), author of the Chronicles of Narnia and The Great Divorce. * Faraday: Michael Faraday was an English chemist and physicist who contributed to electromagnetism as a field of study. From Wikipedia: "He established that magnetism could affect rays of light and that there was an underlying relationship between the two phenomena." In this episode, Faraday comments on abnormalities in the light rays on the Island. * Minkowski: The name Minkowski is a reference to Hermann Minkowski, the mathematician who pioneered the idea of 4-dimensional space-time. * Lapidus: The name Lapidus may be a reference to the movie Sleeper, in which one character says "No one touches my brain - they may drop it, then I would talk like Mr. Lapidus, who got hit by lightning." Lapidus, literally translated from Hebrew, means "candles," or "torches.". * Apocalypse Now: Sawyer calls Locke "Colonel Kurtz" after Marlon Brando's character in this movie (1979). In the movie, Kurtz is a great man who leads his followers out into the jungle where he subsequently goes insane. The reference is also to Locke's baldness (Brando was shaved bald in the film). ** Heart of Darkness: Given that Apocalypse Now has its inspiration in this novella by Joseph Conrad, the Kurtz reference applies to the book as well. * Star Wars: **Sawyer calls Ben "Yoda" **Daniel tells Kate and Jack "I'm here to rescue you" like Luke says to Leia in Star Wars. **Tunisia was used by George Lucas as a location for filming the Tatooine scenes, and the musical cue when Charlotte arrives there is very similar to the "Binary Sunset" musical cue of John Williams' score for Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope **The scene where Charlotte is hanging upside down from her parachute trying to free herself is an homage to Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back where Luke attempts to free himself from the ice cave he hangs upside down from. * Battle Royale: In the room in which Miles "works" these words can be seen. This could be a reference to the Japanese novel and movie by this name, in which high school students are taken to an isolated island and forced to fight to the death as a part of what is called "The Program". * Ghostbusters: Naomi calls Miles a ghostbuster. Tecniche Letterarie * Ben's life was saved by Charlotte, through her acknowledgement that his information about her is correct. He was saved by the woman he tried to kill. * Locke muses that Ben's bullet would have killed him if he had a second kidney, because it would have pierced the kidney. That means that, in effect, his father who tried to kill him eventually saved his life. *Naomi is instructed by Matthew Abaddon to get the team in and out safely and to make sure no one gets killed. Unfortunately, Naomi, who according to her, is the only one with training, and who doubted the abilities of the other team members, ends up dead. Riferimenti con il gioco Find 815 *The telephone number is the same number given as a clue in Chapter 1 of the Find 815 ARG. *The Christiane I, the boat from Find 815, is briefly mentioned. *The Sunda Trench, also from Find 815, is mentioned. * One of the Find 815 clues for Season 4 was "Tunisian Newspaper". * Daniel Faraday, Miles Straume, Charlotte Lewis, and Frank Lapidus were all clue words in Find 815. Riferimenti ad Episodi Passati * Charlie called Hurley “Colonel-bloody-Kurtz.” in * A poster for the fictional band 'Dirt Spigot' can be seen in the room Miles works in. In the episode , the director of the Butties Diapers commercial says that he actually wanted Dirt Spigot for the ad instead of Driveshaft. Domande Irrisolte Riguardo ai resti dell'aereo *Quando vengono trovati precisamente i resti dell'aereo? *Da dove arrivano i resti? *Perchè i resti dell'aereo vengono trovati nei pressi di Bali? *Di chi è il corpo che è stato identificato come quello di Seth Norris? **Ci sono altri cadaveri? Daniel *Perchè Daniel è così triste riguardo al ritrovamento del Volo 815? Miles *Cos'è quella strana macchina che Miles usa nella stanza con il fantasma? *Qual'è la vera natura delle abilità di Miles? *Perché Miles ruba al nipote di Mrs Gardner del denaro, per far si che il suo spirito ritorni "in pace"? Charlotte *Perchè Charlotte è scettica riguardo al ritrovamento del Volo 815? *Come ha fatto l'orso polare ad arrivare in Tunisia? **Perchè non è sorpresa riguardo al ritrovamento del collare con il simbolo della DHARMA? *Chi l'ha mandata in Tunisia? Frank *Perchè Frank è stato sostituito da Seth Norris per pilotare il volo 815? Naomi *When did the meeting between Matthew and Naomi take place? *Who is Abbadon working for? **Who is bankrolling the mission? *Why did Naomi think there would be survivors of Flight 815 on the Island? **Why does Abbadon insist that there aren't? *Why were Daniel, Miles, Charlotte, Frank and Naomi selected for the operation? **Why does Naomi refer to Daniel as a "head case"? Sull'isola *What caused the helicopter to nearly crash? **Frank managed to land the helicopter perfectly intact, so where did his injuries come from? * Why have the people on the freighter been sent to search for Ben? **Why did Naomi have a picture of Desmond if they were looking for Ben? **Why did Naomi arrive on the Island one week before the other team members if she was their team leader? *Why did the Freighter team bring gas masks? *Why couldn't Minkowski take the team's call? *Does sunlight scatter differently on the Island? *Why didn't Charlotte say anything when Ben was about to be shot by Locke? *How was Ben planning to avoid getting killed after killing Charlotte? *Who is Ben's inside man on the freighter? **Why did he announce this in front of Charlotte? Collegamenti esterni * ABC Medianet Press Release Bundle (18/01/08): PDF